1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic testing systems and, particularly, to a connecting device for an electronic testing system providing connection and disconnection to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, leaving the factory, electronic devices undergo various tests to ensure standards of quality have been met. These tests are typically carried out manually. For example, the electronic devices may be manually connected to testing machines and disconnected after the completion of testing. The manual requirement of such testing procedures is time-consuming and inefficient.
Therefore, what is desired is a connecting device for an electronic testing system that can overcome the described limitations.